Two Is Better Than One
by Sakuya Yume
Summary: Abuse has hardened Andrew Hayden's heart, leaving him to hide behind harsh words.He's been alone since his mother's death, and has the strong belief that life is pointless.But when he meets May Maple, he begins to wonder why she keeps targeting one unattainable goal:His happiness.How can she crack the ice that cases his heart?It's quite simple...If only she could look closer.HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The boy stumbled as he ran, sweat glistening off of his pale, horror-stricken face. His feet had managed to carry him to what seemed like the middle of the deserted-wasteland, and his eyes darted around the clearing, searching for a spot to hide. There were rows of boulders, and he ran toward one of them, quickly pressing his back to the gray stone.

The five-year-old peeked out from behind the rock, ignoring the sun's beating heat, as he glanced around the clearing, emerald eyes tinged with fear. Finally, he swept a hand into his bangs, and flicked his green bangs out of his eyes.

A voice soon broke into the heated air, obvious displeasure layered throughout the thick, and scratchy-voice.

"THOUGHT YOU'D GET AWAY? GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" he tensed up visibly, pressing his small frame against the stone once more.

A tall, lumbering thirty-year-old man stomped his way into the clearing, glaring at every individual boulder.

The boy froze, his eyes darting around for any help, or person in sight. There was nothing. Anxiety weighed down his chest, and a flicker of panic flashed through his eyes.

_Was there a way out of this? Arceus, he was doomed!_

"YOU BETTER COME OUT!" the man's thick voice suddenly fell into a whisper, causing shudders to fly up his spine. "Otherwise, your whore-of-a-mother **will** die… tonight."

There was a terrifying silence, and the man threw his hands up, letting out a cry of frustration.

"… Want to play that way? Fine, you dirty little bastard, but I know you're here. There isn't anywhere else to hide, and I know that. You'll probably die tomorrow, and go to hell like you deserve," there was a pause, "With your mother."

Anger and despair pounding frantically in his head, his decision was made. Timidly, he made his way into the clearing, his feet dragging themselves through the sand, toward his pursuer.

"So you've given up."

_Thu-Thump!_

"Answer me, dammit!"

_Thu-Thump! Thu-Thump!_

"I SAID ANSWER ME!"

_Thu-Thump! Thu-Thump! Thu-Thump! Thu-Thump!_

"…Yes." His voice came out like a small quiver, betraying the fear that he had been trying to conceal.

Out of anger, the man delivered a quick blow to the boy's left eye, causing him to fall to the ground. He immediately clutched his throbbing eye, letting out little cries of pain. Snatching the boy by the hair and lifting him to his feet, he laughed darkly.

"You're really gonna get it for your behavior. You _and_ your mother." And with that, he dragged the boy away, his face becoming paler as he did so.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. But despite his thoughts, a single, bloody-tear slid out from his scathed eye, falling into the parched sand.

* * *

**A/N- So how did I do? I hope I did well... I really don't like cussing in stories, but the guy is a psycopath... so don't blame me! :O**

**Review, and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome! :) (No flames though)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ten years later…_

* * *

_The silent cries of a soul… It reaches out for help, only to grasp nothing._

The moon's rays gently cascade down the ragged hut roof, illuminating the dull green eyes of a boy, expressing the lost and sorrow in his eyes visibly. He was around the age of fifteen, with a lean and muscular body, but at the price of multiple scars and bruises. Poorly cut green hair framed his rather pale face, as he let out a sigh, knee drawn into his chest; the other sprawled out rather lazily.

"Oi, bastard!" a scowl became visible on his face, as he whirled around, meeting the dark gaze of a forty-year-old man.

His father.

"What?" It came out short and curt, despite the dead, frigid glaze in his eyes.

"I need you pick up your school materials. And mine, got it, asshole?" he smirked, and watched for a reaction, but frowned when the boy held his gaze, face void of emotion, "Andrew. Go. Get. My. _Stuff._ Now."

"Fine. And please," his voice came out as a drawl, dripping with a fake manner of kindness, "Call me Drew."

* * *

_"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…"_

"Will E9 come to window four please?" Sapphire eyes darted to the small white slip clasped in her slender fingers, and a sigh was heard throughout the silent, white room. The girl glanced up, a visible pout on her lips, sweeping a stray chocolate strand behind her ear, as her eyes raced around the room, half-pleading for something to happen.

There was a _ding! _and the robotic voice called once more, the sound ringing clearly in her ears.

"Will F4 come to window seven please?" She glanced down once more, and murmured a curse. H6. She'd never get to the party at this rate.

Her eyes had managed to fall onto the lithe figure of a boy her age, with sharp, piercing emerald eyes, and matching hair. He swiveled a bit at the white intersection, and turned down a hall labeled 'F1-9' in bold gray print. He must've been F4.

There was the same _ding! _as he vanished from view, and another was called.

"Will H6 come to window six please?" She blinked confusion visible on her face. Didn't the H's go last? Shrugging, the girl stood up, dusting off her jean-skirt, and adjusting her russet-colored cardigan, she made her way down the hall with the bold letters 'H1-9' printed across the entrance.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know it's super short, but I've had a lot on my plate lately. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Oh, and thank you to: ****AdorableMe**, **celestial-mystic-universe**, **Dark Rubi 169**, **theasianwonder**, ** . .xx **

**For favoriting my story, and: ****celestial-mystic-universe**, **Dark Rubi 169**, **eeveeluvr**, **Left-to-die**, **Sapphayn**, **theasianwonder**, **xXLollipop522Xx**, **zack143**

**For alerting! And I want to thank ****Dark Rubi 169 for favoriting me, and ****theasianwonder**, **eeveeluvr, and ****zack143 for alerting me! Yes, I'm a sucker for "thank you's", but I'm so excited people would actually read this!**

**************Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A shadow of doubt was cast into her eyes, as she trudged down the dimly lit hallways, sapphire eyes seeming to look like cobalt. She was suddenly reminded of how even this sort of treatment wouldn't help, and how it drained thousands of her father's hard-earned cash from his pockets. Her fingers curled into her palm, formating into a trembling fist, as she abruptly stopped, tears threatening to descend from blue depths, and down her flawless features. She bit her quivering lip, and inhaled deeply, raising her head to continue down the hall.

Finally, she made her way to a small booth, where a receptionist waited, a false smile playing her lips. She responded with one of her own, while stating rather blandly, "Um, I'm H6."

"Well, are you here to pick up the prescription?" the woman inquired, to which she nodded, "Okay then, I'm going to need your slip, just to confirm you are, in fact, H6."

May nodded, sliding the slip of paper through the partly cut circle of class, while awaiting instructions. Then, the other woman looked up, but not before over the slip.

"Name?"

"May Maple."

"Here for?"

"My mother's medication."

"Father's name?"

"Norman Maple."

"Okay, you pass." she rotated in her chair slightly, sorting through the multiple, identical packages, to withdraw one labeled "Maple", "Here you go."

There was a _clunk!_, and she dropped to a squatting position, thrusting a hand through the metallic flap, taking out her bag with tender care. She glanced up at the woman, nodding her thanks, then stood, scurrying out of the cubic area whilst glancing down at her phone.

5:30?! Crap, she was late!

* * *

**A bit earlier...**

* * *

"Here's the medicinal marijuana."

"Thanks." Raising a hand to habitually flick his shock of green, he sighed, stressing out his exhalation with unneeded breath. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at him, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks at the mere sight of the attractive boy, who seemed blatantly aware, though blasé. "I'll be going. Have a great afternoon."

"Y-You too...! Would you like to—?"

He exited the room promptly, stuffing his hands into the haggard jean pockets, flinching at the instantaneous rip of the fabric. Crap. He'd have to sew that back together later. He let out a silent groan, apparent gloom on his striking features, while his shoulders slumped. At least he'd get to brood a bit more—

"CRAP, I'M LATE!"

_BAM!_

The sudden impact rocked him off-balance, causing him to fly back, the speaker soaring back with him as well, as they struck the tile floor. groggy exposing his eyes back to reality, he was encountered with a pair of large sapphire eyes, thickly rimmed with dark lashes, while he was suddenly met with recognition of the speaker/attacker. The girl from the waiting room!

...

And realization of the way her legs were on either side of his torso, her arms and upper-body trapping his head between them, in a rather intimate arrangement. He felt a blush blossoming across his cheeks, burning his insides with horrid embarrassment.

...

"I'm sorry, sir!" she exclaimed, obviously unaware of their posture, though she sat up, easing more weight to his middle. "I'm really sorry—"

He watched with the barest hint of amusement, as a flustered shade of scarlet swept across her untouched skin, pure mortification in her blue orbs, she hurriedly scurried off of his form, stuttering multiple apologies out to his being.

"Um... I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble!" she cried, then pondered for a moment, "Is there anything I can do it make it up?"

"It's fine," he answered easily. Then, a smirk crossed his lips, upturning a side of his mouth, "I wasn't going really going anywhere, or doing anything. Unlike yourself."

Her eyes widened with rekindled alarm, and she leapt to her feet, seizing his hand as she did so. "I think I know how to make it up to you!"

"How?!" he exclaimed, lowering his voice to a whisper as the two arrived back inside the waiting room, slowing down her run to a mere jog. She grinned back at him, the air around her appearing somewhat prideful, though it was clear to him that she didn't do anything.

"I'm taking you to one of Dawn Berlitz's hard-to-get-into parties, um..."

"Drew," he answered solely. There was genuine confusion in his eyes, despite the "And _who _is Dawn Berlitz?"

"One moment," she halted, panting lightly, as they jogged out into the parking lot. Then, she placed her gaze on him, releasing his hand from her grasp, and bringing that hand to her hip, "Do you have a car?"

"No."

She smiled, appearing completely ignorant to his previous queries "Good. Do you have any weapons? Anything?"

"I'm not wearing a bag, uh..." he glanced back to her, silently asking for her name.

"May."

"June. You didn't notice?" She narrowed her eyes into a glare, her facial expression taking one of rage, while tinting a light pink.

"It's MAY! M-A-Y!" she spat crossly, "And it's not like a could after bumping into you and running from the pharmacy!"

"Fine. Now what, August?" he asked nonchalantly, apparently unaffected by her uncontained fury by the way he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He made it certain that he had given up on his questions, and it seemed that she didn't care anyways.

"I'm going to ignore that." She paused, then pointed out to the simple white van, "And we're gonna use my car to head to Dawn's house. Got a problem with that, grass-head?"

"Only with you, December."

"It's MAY!"

* * *

**Yeah, it was a pharmacy. The ones in my state are like that, since my step-dad is in the Navy, and we head there for medicine... **

**EXTRA INFO (That won't be mentioned much in the story): **

**Drew's Dad was in the military, but discharged, due to a mental illness. **

**May's father is a captain in the military, granting her access to the pharmacy. He is currently deployed in Unova, where he occasionally sends souvenirs and such occasionally. **

* * *

**Thank you to: **

**AdorableMe, Left-to-die, theasianwonder, Alex-chan** **1234, eeveeluvr, LoveLoverGrl, and Thalanthus for reviewing Chapter 1 and 2! :D **

**Sorry for the wait! Please forgive my absense! But I've gotten a 30-day trial on Norton, so I got 30 days to write! Oh, and Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Well, I've gotten a bit lazy about putting down everyone who's favorited/alerted, so I'll do that at the end of the story with everyone else...! **


End file.
